Muradin Bronzebeard
thumb|left *'Geslacht' Man *'ras' Bronzebeard Dwarf *'Character' Mountain king, Scout *'Class' Dwarven Avatar, Dwarven Prospector *'Clans' Frostborn,Alliance of Lordaeron, Kingdom of Ironforge, Explorer's guild *'Ranks' King of the Frostborn, Former ambassador of the kingdom of Lordaeron *'Locatie' Frosthold , Storm peaks *'Status' Levend *'Familie' Elder bronzebeard,Madoran Bronzebeard(Voorouders), Magni bronzebeard Brann Bronzebeard(broers),Moria Bronzebeard(nicht) *'studenten' Arthas Menethil Muradin Bronzebeard is een held van de Alliance,hij is de jongere broer van de dwergen koning Magni Bronzebeard en de oudere broer van Brann Bronzebeard.Iedereen dacht dat Muradin gestorven was in Northrend toen Arthas menethil het zwaard Frostmourne gestolen had .Hoewel Muradin toch overleefde en er gewoon met wat schrammen van af kwam. Biografie thumb|leftTijdens de Second war hielp Muradin Lordaeron en Khaz modan, hij hielp ook de alliance legers kort voor het gevecht van Blackrock spire en de Dark portal.Tijdens deze tijd werd hij goed bevriend met de Royal familie en de jonge prins Arthas menethil.Toen Arthas opgroeiden leerden Muradin hem alles over het vechten met zwaarden, en deze twee werden goede vrienden. Muradin is ook één van de leden van de Explorer's guild,wat opgericht was voor het onderzoeken en reizen over heel de wereld.In zijn reis bezocht Muradin Northrend en werd gefascineerd door dit gebied.Hij keerde vaak terug naar Northrend om er alles te ontdekken en onderzoeken.Het was tijdens een expeditie in Northrend naar het zwaard Frostmourne dat Muradin Arthas voor het laatste ontmoeten.In zijn obsessie naar de Dreadlord Mal'Ganis, Heeft Arthas Muradin en zijn volk verraden. De oudere en wijze Muradin stond versteld wat er veranderd was aan zijn oogappel, maar Arthas weigerde te luisteren naar Muradin.Muradin waarschuwde Arthas nog voor een laatste keer dat het zwaard vervloekt was, maar Arthas nam het zwaard ,en op die moment werd Muradin verwond aan de schade die Frostmourne aanrichtte. Vele mensen vertellen dat het Arthas zijn schuld is dat Muradin "dood" is. Maar eigenlijk leeft Muradin nog, hij kwam er vanaf met een paar schrammen maar leid nu ook nog aan Geheugenverlies. Personaliteit Muradin is een goedhartige dwarf, altijd veel bier en vrienden bij zich.Hij is een standvastige bondgenoot en een meedogenloze vijand.Zijn jaren in het buitenland hebben zijn ironforge accent verwijderd.Hij houd van een uitdaging, in verkennen maar ook in gevechten.Muradin vecht graag en daarom gooit hij zich ook op de vijand. Combat Muradin begint zijn gevecht altijd met zijn Stoneskin abilitie en grijpt dan zijn Geweer en blaast de dichtstbijzijnde vijanden weg.Wanneer de vijand heel dicht komt neemt hij zijn hamer en stunned de vijand met zijn Storm bolt voordat hij in battle gaat. overleving In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the lich king word in een quest uitgelegd wat er gebeurde met Muradin, spelers zien een Flashback van Muradin en Arthas die ruzie maken over Frostmourne.Hij loopt uit dat Muradin niet vermoord werd door Arthas maar gewoon schade lijd aan de thumbimpact van het ijs. Een korte tijd nadat Arthas verdween werd Muradin wakker.Verward,gewond en een totaal verlies van zijn geheugen. Muradin werd uiteindelijk gevonden door een groep Frostborn dwergen die de bloed sporen volgden in de sneeuw.Ze vonden Muradin in de sneeuw bijna doodgevroren.Deze dwarfs brachten Muradin direct weg ,maar werden onderweg aangevallen door een jormungar.Na het doden van deze wormthumb brachten ze Muradin naar hun kamp en gaven hem de naam Yorg Stormheart.Uiteindelijk word Muradin/yorg koning van de Frostborn en sluit zich aan bij de Alliance die naar Northrend komen om tegen de Lich king te vechten. reünie Na een lange Quest chain word Muradin geconfronteerd met zijn twee broers, Brann en Magni, en herinnerd zich terug wat er gebeurt is. Image:Bronzebeard_Brothers.jpg|Muradin, Magni and Brann reunited. Image:MuradinWow.jpg Videos 425px